TRNDSTTR
by secedo
Summary: Maya meets Lucas at a club


For Maya, college was a chance to shed her layers and free herself from all of the negativity and absolute shit she'd endured throughout her life. She loved her life in the bits and pieces she allowed herself to focus on, she really did, but it still felt so empowering to be someone else entirely. She'd been accepted to Ithaca College as well as a couple of places closer to home, but the idea of getting away from anyone who knew her was too good to pass up.

The people Maya surrounded herself with were so wonderful and she would always love them. They would always be parts of her life. Maya had to do this for herself though. She'd spent so many years on the receiving end of jokes about being poor, jokes about her leaky apartment, jokes about her never present mother, jokes about her constant floundering in the academic department. She'd been given the opportunity to spend four years without the stigma of being the broken girl from the bad part of town who didn't know the difference between right and wrong, and she was making the most of it.

She'd very quickly established herself as the carefree party girl. She took her work seriously but when the books were closed and the guitar was down she could be found on the dance floor of any given club or party that she'd heard was good that night. Tonight was no different.

With a mojito in her hand and a smile on her face she danced, rather explicitly, amidst the group of girls that she'd fit in very easily with. Her hair was down in soft curls that flew everywhere as she moved and her skin glistened with sweat even though all she wore were jeans and a loose tank top.

She wasn't irresponsible when she went out. She stayed sober enough to know what was going on and she generally stayed with her friends. It wasn't often that she did much more than allow someone to buy her a drink and share an occasional dance or two. She wasn't here for the promiscuity of the party girl lifestyle, she was only interested in the freedom it gave her.

Tonight Maya could feel a set of eyes on her more than usual. She was a beautiful girl so she often had guys come onto her when she went out, but this was different. This was heat boring into her skin as if it was trying to extract all of her secrets or something. She'd ignored it at first but she couldn't pretend she didn't notice anymore, so at one particular moment when the beat dropped and the strobe hit she allowed herself to follow the sensation to meet the set of eyes that were trained on her.

He didn't look away even though she was staring directly at him as a redhead gyrated provocatively against him. They maintained eye contact for longer than Maya realized, too busy sizing him up in her mind to even notice the way her body language changed. Her once loose and free, fun-loving and friendly moves became more sultry, more seductive, more gimmicky in the way they beckoned him without her permission.

Even from across the room she could tell that he was the type who got any girl he was interested in. He wasn't hurting for comfort in any way. He was probably here with a group of players exactly like him, much in the way that Maya had arrived with the girls from her floor that behaved in much the same way. She didn't recognize him though.

He didn't look like a local. They were usually either self conscious about living at home still in their early twenties or they were in relationships already. She was sure that if he went to school with her that she'd have heard of him though. She assumed that he went to Cornell. She didn't really care though.

What Maya did care about was that the redhead had slinked off somewhere and he was walking toward her. She hadn't even realized she wanted him to until she took a second to collect herself and down the last of her drink to dull the fire he'd successfully set her on.

She didn't protest when he reached her and took the glass from her, setting it down on the nearest surface. There was no hesitation as their bodies began to move together, the sound echoing in Maya's ear as she danced with the blond boy with his sea foam green eyes that she couldn't stop staring into. The tension between them was palpable and when his hand snaked behind her and she felt the skin on the small of her back it sent an electric current through her frame.

Her body turned as if it had control over her brain instead of the other way around she she pressed her back against him, both of them moving in ways filthier than some late night trysts she'd taken part in. The breath she felt against her neck made her shake, the low moan that was muffled by her skin as she felt how turned on he was made her weaken tremendously. She was one hundred percent confident that she had no control over her actions anymore.

She felt drunk and even though she'd been drinking it had only been one mojito, slowly, so she knew that it wasn't the result of alcohol. He had her under some sort of hypnosis, she was sure. She'd never even heard the sound of this man's voice and she was already sure that he was capable of taking her places that she'd never been before.

She didn't know what she was doing but she found herself reaching for his hand and pulling him wordlessly off of the dance floor, with no hesitation on his part, and out of the club's doors. She needed the air. He was making her far too hot and she'd felt like she was suffocating in there. Out here there was privacy. Enough that she could back him against the wall and kiss him feverishly at least.

"God I don't even know you," she said finally as she pulled away. "This isn't something I do."

She was met with a slight grin although she could see in those eyes that she felt like she'd spent hours (and honestly she'd lost herself in there so she might have) staring into.

"I'm Lucas, I'm from Texas and I'm going to be a vet," he told her, holding up a finger for each bullet point. "Now you know three things about me. Four when I tell you that I am completely stupid for you." His voice was coated with lust and Maya couldn't help but whimper at it.

"Five when you show me where you live."


End file.
